


Like the way I do

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Pining, Song Lyrics, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fanfiction! Pictures set to 'Like the way I do' by Melissa Etheridge. Sherlock's POV. The theme is his jealousy of Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the way I do

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivBHmLT260E  
> I made this because a) it is one of my favourite songs of all time and b) I thought it fit Johnlock in Series 3 perfectly.  
> Please let me know what you think! Pretty Please. Cherry on top.


End file.
